Left Behind
by Klutzygirl33
Summary: The team - his family - is supportive of Grant when he returns to Massachusetts to face what's left of his biological family.


**I don't own SHIELD and never will. No copyright infringement intended.**

_Warning for emotional abuse_

* * *

Grant didn't want to return home to Massachusetts to face what was left of his family but he found he couldn't say no to his sister when she called (boy had that been a shock. He nearly dropped the phone when Ellen's voice came through). He didn't think it was a good idea to go, but Ellen, Jemma, and Skye talked him into it. He stared out the window and blew out a breath as he tried to prepare himself to see his biological family for the first time in years. He had been relieved to find out that Maynard was in jail (would be there for several more years) and thus wouldn't be there. But the thought of facing the siblings he couldn't protect and the shitty mother who didn't deserve that title scared the shit out of him. How would they react one they found out what he done for Garrett, Hydra? Would they hate him? Grant wouldn't blame them if they did feel that way. He startled when Skye dropped down next to him. "Hey," he said.

"Hi. How are you feeling?" Grant had worried her ever since the phone call fourteen hours earlier. Skye was determined to be as supportive as possible. She hoped he didn't try to push her away again since he was notorious for that (it annoyed the fuck out of her).

Coulson entered the room and sat down next to them. "May said we'll be there in ten minutes so try to prepare yourself, Grant."

"Got it, sir." Fuck, he was nowhere near ready for this. As soon as he saw them Grant had a feeling he'd break apart again and although he knew it wasn't a weakness now because of his therapist he couldn't afford to. He didn't want his biological family to see him so broken – it was hard enough with the family he had chosen; the one he nearly lost because of his betrayal. He'd forever be thankful for the second chance they gave him that he still didn't believe he deserved.

Skye stared at him for a second. "Grant, look at me. You know we're going to be there to support you so no freaking the fuck out like you are right now. And if they try something with you? Tell them to fuck off because you'll feel much better for it in the long run. You don't need toxic relationships."

Grant teared up. "You're so good to me."

"Aww. No crying yet, though. We have time for that later." And that did the trick since Grant started laughing at the joke. Skye sighed happily, pleased with herself about being able to help.

Grant seized her hand and held onto it as the plane started to descend. He tried to walk out of the plane slowly, but Jemma and Skye weren't having it. "You're stalling and I will not allow it. You're going to have to face them sooner or later," Jemma explained to him.

He sulked. "Fine, let's just get this over with." In the van, his panic increased tenfold but the others talking over him helped to ease his worries just a little. And when they pulled up to the house, Grant froze completely.

Coulson turned around to face him. "Grant, I know how worried you are right now but it's going to be okay. Any time you feel uncomfortable we'll rescue you. We can leave once you're ready. I know this isn't going to be easy but I want you to know that I'm so proud of you for taking such a big step like this." He smiled supportively.

Grant grinned back. "Thank you, sir." He felt slightly more confident and put his hand on the small of Skye's back as they slid out of the van.

"Just remember that you're our protective big brother and they can't take that away from us," Fitz reminded him. He was completely ready to go on the defensive for Grant's sake.

Trip nodded encouragingly. "Fitz is right, man."

"We love you." Skye beamed and he kissed her.

"I love you," Grant murmured before pulling away from the love of his life. He took ahold of her hand and walked with her up to the door. He took a deep breath and tried to work his way up to it but glared at Jemma when she rang the doorbell.

She shrugged at the look on his face. "You weren't going to do it so I took initiative."

"And they probably already knew we were here," May pointed out just as they started to hear footsteps on the other side of the door.

Grant tried to bolt but Skye and Jemma kept him in place just as the door opened. Ellen Ward couldn't stop staring at her older brother. "Grant."

He waved shyly. "Hi, El."

She squealed and pulled him in for a hug and didn't notice the flinch that ensued. Grant still didn't like people touching him much – luckily the others knew to warn him before they did anything (the only exception was Skye). "You're so tall now. Damn."

He laughed nervously. "Yeah, that's a thing that happened." He was relieved when his sister finally let go of him.

"So come on in. These are your co-workers from SHIELD?" Ellen had been shocked to find out that he was working for the government – that had been the last thing she expected after he disappeared from juvie all those years ago. She feared his death.

"My family," Grant corrected. He had to make sure she knew that before they proceeded any further.

The look on Ellen's face worried him. "I'm glad you found one. My husband's visiting his mother with the kids or else you'd be able to meet them. I made my own family too. It's better than the mess we were born into. So are you going to introduce us or what?" she questioned as they all walked into the house.

Grant laughed. "This is my girlfriend, Skye and our scientists, Jemma Simmons and Leo Fitz. Over here is Director Phil Coulson and Melinda May. And this is Antoine Triplett."

"I'm a hacker," Skye explained when Ellen turned to face her.

Trip explained that he and May were specialists as everyone toured the house. Ellen seemed to take everything in stride so Grant hesitantly took it as a good sign. When they sat down on the couch, Ellen decided to bring up the reason why she had called. "Our mother is dying – she only has three or four months left – and wants to see you. She already visited Maynard and talked to Dana so you're the only one left."

"Why? Do you not remember the way she and Dad treated us? You know I'm in therapy now because of them? Partially, anyway."

"And you don't think I'm in therapy, Grant? I still have nightmares about that fucking well. And by the way, thank you for burning the house down. Just wish Maynard hadn't escaped." She tried not to feel guilty for the thought but it was hard.

"You don't hate for me? Blame me?" He couldn't believe it.

"Grant, how could I blame you for finally snapping? Especially since I called you in a panic to tell you what he did to me and Dana." Ellen had tried to talk her parents out of pressing charges but they had been bound and determined to punish Grant. She had been thrilled to escape their control a few years later.

He stopped himself from crying since now wasn't the time or the place. "Where is Dana now?"

Ellen answered, "He's at the hospital with Mom. He lives out in California now and doesn't come back very often. None of us have very good memories here."

Grant snorted. "That's an understatement." And then he stood up. "We should probably get this over with because I don't ever want to see that woman again after today."

"We'll be going too," jumped in Jemma before Ellen could say anything else.

"Yeah, he's not doing this alone." Skye didn't care how overbearing she came across to Grant's sister – he was their number one priority.

"That's fine with me." And then they followed Ellen out of the house. Grant silently freaked out the entire way to the hospital, and the others tried their best to soothe him.

Grant felt frozen to the floor as soon as they reached his mother's hospital room. "I don't know if I can do this."

Fitz wasn't having it. "Grant, you can do this. You're the strongest, bravest man I've ever met. And you won't be in there by yourself – we'll make sure of it."

Ellen eyed the group warily. Seems like they really were her brother's family. She was glad for him but also extremely confused because she had no fucking clue what her brother had been up to aside from working for SHIELD.

Grant shook his head. "No, that's you."

Fitz sputtered. "We're not talking about me right now. Let's go in and do this."

And that's when Dana Ward opened the door. He was about to say something but the words got caught in his throat when he laid eyes on his older brother. "Grant?" he sputtered.

He waved. "Hi, Dana."

"Mom's sleeping but come on in. Not sure who you people are but nice to meet you I guess." Dana ushered them in, and Grant gasped when he saw his frail mother.

He put his hand on Skye's shoulders to calm himself as Olivia Ward's eyes opened. "Hello," he whispered.

She stared at him, unimpressed. "The prodigal son returns. You've grown tall, Grant. No longer the little bastard that I was in labor with for over twenty hours." Olivia coughed and turned her gaze towards the others in the room.

Grant winced. "Already?" He actually wasn't that surprised.

She ignored him. "Who the fuck are you?" Olivia asked Jemma.

Jemma stuttered. "Jemma Simmons, ma'am. I work with your son."

"Oh. Ellen, be a dear and get me something to eat. Dana, why are you wearing that dreadful outfit? Grant, I'd like to know how the fuck you escaped that prison we sent you to."

"Someone found me." Grant didn't want to elaborate because he couldn't get into Garrett. He still felt stupid for falling into another abusive relationship even though the others continually told him it wasn't his fault.

"Wonderful. At least you were out of our hands and we didn't have to worry about you."

Skye had had enough. "Who the fuck do you think you are? You and your husband had no business having four children you clearly couldn't take care of. How can you act this way to your own children? I don't care if you're dying or not. I love your son and it was hard enough for him to come back here. How dare you." She glared at the woman in the hospital bed.

"I like you," Olivia declared. She coughed again.

And that's when Grant stepped in, no longer afraid. He thanked Skye for standing up for him before launching into what he wanted to say. "You're just the woman who gave birth to me. I've found a family, one who loves me. And I had a hard time – do you know I ended up working for someone who abused some more and I couldn't find a way out? I'm doing my best to try to get over what you people did, what you allowed Maynard to do, and I'm still really fucked up. I'm glad I came here because now I can move on." He turned around and proceeded to walk out of Olivia's life forever.

Dana caught up with them later that afternoon. "Grant, I just want you to know that I forgive you for the well and everything else. I know Maynard forced you into it, and I don't blame you. Our lives weren't the easiest growing up – it was hell, actually – and we survived the only way we knew how. And then you saved me. I don't hate you anymore, Grant."

Grant threw his arms around his younger brother and refused to let go for a little while. "I should take a picture of this," he heard Trip murmur.

"Let's leave them be," May urged. They filed out and left Grant, Dana, and Ellen by themselves.

"I hope you don't cut us out again, Grant. I would like to see you again," Ellen told him.

"I feel the same way. I want to keep in touch." Dana didn't want his brother to disappear again – he wanted to help make things right again.

"I'll try my best. We're pretty busy." Grant didn't mention they were still trying to take down Hydra – neither of them needed to know that.

After saying bye to his siblings, Grant walked away feeling lighter. He had been able to let go of some of his guilt (it'd stick with him forever unfortunately) and it was surprisingly nice.

"I'm proud of you," Skye told him as they lay in bed that night.

He grinned at her. "Yeah?"

"Yeah. You stuck up for yourself. Sure, it was after I yelled at her but the point still stands." She laughed when he kissed her.

Grant Ward had faced his horrific past and was finally able to move on. And the fact that he could have a relationship with his younger siblings improved his mood. Choosing to go back had been one of the best decisions of his life.


End file.
